


Seafood Pasta

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: Jake is allergic to seafood, Amy is unaware and makes seafood pasta to impress him





	Seafood Pasta

It was Amy's day off and she was currently researching recipes because she wanted to impress her husband one of these days with a great home cooked meal.

 

While she was looking at an amazing alfredo seafood pasta her phone began to ring and she saw Jake's name pop up when her phone illuminated.

 

"Hello?" Amy answered

She heard Jake take a deep breath on the other side of the call

"..Hey Ames..., god it's so good to hear your voice."

She could hear his smile

"Long day?" She replied

Jake chuckled on the end " Yeah, you could say that again." Jake pauses "But I was just letting you know that I would be an hour or two late tonight.. we're close to getting this guy"

Amy quickly glanced at her computer and saw that the pasta recipe she was looking at only took 45-60 minutes to cook and she had all the ingredients.

Boy did she have an idea.

"Not a problem babe, stay safe..." she said hurriedly.

"Okay, I love you" Jake said

"Love you too." Amy replied and hung up.

 

Amy printed out a copy of the recipe and took out all of her ingredients and utensils

She sat all the seafood in hot water in order to speed up the defrost process.

She looked at her watch. She had an hour and 10 minutes at most before Jake would be back. So she cooked, really well, surprising herself knowing how terrible her cooking was.

10 minutes left

She cleaned up her mess, not that there was much anyway, she may have been a bad cook but she would never let her workspace get out of hand

2 minutes

The apartment spelled so damn good and she was proud of herself.

Then she went to change as she looked a mess.

One of Jake's old academy shirts and NYPD shorts accompanied with a messy bun.

 

As she walked out of the bedroom she heard his keys in the lock and suddenly become nervous. She quickly suppressed those feelings when she saw him. She brought him into an embrace as he dropped his message bag, they shared a kiss as her hands found a place around his neck and his around her waist.

 

"Hey.." He said as he caught the smell coming from the kitchen. "Did you cook?" He questioned

"I did." Amy replied with a proud grin plastered on her face.

 

"Well.." he said as he bent down to kiss her once more "...Let's eat!" As the stress from his work day seem to fade.

Amy made plates while Jake set the table and took a seat across from Amy's.

 

"Amy Santiago-Peralta's Alfredo seafood pasta"

"Seafood?" Jake said trying to hide his worry

"Oh yeah" Amy said, too excited to notice Jake's worry

 

 

"That was amazing Ames" Jake said through a deep sigh

"Really?.." Amy questioned subconsciously.

"Really." Jake said reassuring her

Jake got up and kissed Amy, she noticed that his hands were shaking but didn't want to ask about it just yet.

 

"I'll be a-right back". Jake said as he made his way towards the bedroom.

Amy heard the door shut behind him which was weird because that door was only shut if one: they were in bed or two: someone's hiding something, she noticed the door was closed often in the days leading to the proposal. She smiled at the memory nearly forgetting her suspicion.

She then heard the bedroom door open and him enter the bathroom as he grunted deeply multiple times.

"Jake?" She said cautiously.

No response.

"Jake?" she repeated as she made her way to the bathroom.

She stood in the doorway while Jake was searching frantically.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Amy asked worriedly

He turned around with obvious sweat beads running down his face

"I shouldn't have eaten that.." Jake said clearly struggling to get the words out

"Why? It was bad wasn't it? Ugh I knew I should've ordered in. I'm so d-" Amy said frantically

"No, that's not it. It's because I'm allergic" Jake said wiping sweat from his brown

"WHAT" Amy exclaimed

"Yeahhh, I was gonna eat and just take my epipen but... I can't find it.."

Jake's throat began closing up

"Like how allergic?" Amy asked while frantically searching throughout the apartment.

"Uhh... I ca-.... Can't.. B-breathe" He replied through staggered breaths

" Oh Jake.." she ran to him and noticed the color had left his cheeks. "Come sit down.." she said guiding him to the couch "I know it's hard but try to breathe" she said as she left the room to find his medicine

She could hear the reaction getting worse from the bedroom and knew she had to hurry she had already torn through the closet and his night stand as was making her way to the dresser. She dug through his underwear and sock drawer and there it was, the tiny orange savior. She grabbed it and ran to Jake

"I FOUND IT.. I found it, here" He was even more pale then before and air was barely entering his lungs, she grabbed his thigh and stabbed him with the pen.

 

She then took a spot next to him on the couch and placed his head on her lap and began running her fingers through his curly brown hair, wiping sweat from his temple, after a few minutes have passed and his breathing has started to normalize she simply says

"Alright you win.. I'm never cooking again"

Jake simply laughed in return and Amy much rather hear this then him gasping for air.

Jake drifts off in her lap while she watches jeopardy and admires the man who nearly killed himself just for her to take pride in her cooking.

She loves this man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Like a lot. Like really. A lot.


End file.
